


You and I are Through

by GenitalGrievous



Series: These Days [7]
Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick exercise written to the song "You and I are Through" by Buddy Holly. Fits neatly in the series of These Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I are Through

Mouth hanging slack, Royalton gaped at Taylor through the Plexiglas. “What!?”  
“I said I’m not going to post your bail.” Taylor massaged the bridge of his nose experimentally, and found it satisfying. He smiled slightly.  
“You can’t be serious!” Royalton gasped haughtily.  
Throwing his head back, Taylor grinned. “More than you could know! It’s through, Royalton. Everything between you and I, our business and personal relationships--and your career, it’s through!”  
“You’re--Chief Inspector--side?” Royalton grumbled unintelligibly.  
“Yes.” Taylor folded his arms over his chest. “Yes, and yes and yes to everything you’re imagining in your depraved head!”  
“I--”  
“--Don’t say it.” Taylor picked up his briefcase and made to stand. “I know what you’re going to say, ‘you loved me really’ ‘you never meant hard’--and you know what? I just could not begin to care.”  
Turning his back to Royalton, Taylor smiled widely. Seeing him in prison, his dishevelled appearance, begging to Taylor--he could tell that Royalton was not behind any of the events that he had witnessed over the past few days. Which left him with less time than he thought he had: the problem was not a simple one.  
As he signalled for the guard to let him out, he could hear Royalton being subdued on the other side, his screams echoing across the concrete walls. He grinned. There was something incredible satisfying about their altercation just now.


End file.
